


The Angel Castiel

by SineadNovak394



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester being bi, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Wedding, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SineadNovak394/pseuds/SineadNovak394
Summary: Season 15x20 spoilersA free-verse poem I wrote that is Dean’s prayer to Castiel when he reaches Heaven.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	The Angel Castiel

* * *

The echo of your goodbye,

It still plays in my head

Repeating over and over 

Twelve years I’ve known you 

For twelve years, I’ve seen you 

Your blue eyes like the sky from which you fell

I’ve watched you make countless mistakes 

But you would always be forgiven 

But now how am I to forgive you from leaving me? 

The echo of your last words

Said just before the Empty took you 

Your “I love you” spoken 

As tears of happiness filled your eyes 

To think you were never truly happy in life

To think your happiest moment was confessing

Confessing the thing I thought an angel would never say 

You made a deal

That deal took you away from me

We could have had a life 

Together, just you and me

But you were taken from me

Stolen from my grasp 

A sacrifice you decided to make 

For our kid, so he could stay alive 

But in return, you replaced his life with yours 

Making a deal that when you are truly happy 

You will be taken 

Forever

I never believed angels existed 

Life before you came along was all too tough

“Angels are watching over you” 

Mom had said 

Only for her to be taken away from my dad

Like you were from me

If angels were watching over me

Then how could that happen? 

How could my 6 month old brother 

Be left without his own mother? 

How could a 4 year old boy take care of his brother 

While being harassed by his father to be the best?

But sure enough, you did come into sight 

A silhouette of your wings behind you, 

Dark, terrifying and blacker than the blackest night

You were so different back then.

Hell, we both were.

You were an angel’s angel 

A warrior of Heaven

Loyal to those above you in power 

When you first laid a hand on me in Hell,

You were lost 

I was the righteous man, 

Still daddy’s little soldier, 

Pulled out of Hell and back onto Earth

Out of the fire and into the frying pan -

I was lost too 

Since then Heaven has fallen, 

Archangels have been killed, 

Demons partnered up with angels, 

Bridges to other universes have been opened 

Lucifer partnered up with Michael

And through all of it, 

We’ve stood together

You’ve given up armies for me

Multiple times

In your billion years of immortal existence,

You chose to fall in love with a human, 

Destined to die 

Young and painfully 

But you weren’t the only one in love

I was too

And so, dammit, 

Here I am 

I wanted a life with you 

Despite the current in which I lived

Perhaps we could’ve stayed on a beach, 

Sand between our toes 

Wind flying through our hair

Maybe if you come back, 

If I can find you, 

Then we can have that

Maybe we can continue what we never got to start

You left midway through a song,

Interrupted and unable to complete the lyrics

Now I’m going to finish it 

You changed me too

You made me so much better 

You made me want to keep going 

You made life worth living 

I didn’t get to say it then, 

But I am going to say it now.

I love you too, Castiel. 


End file.
